


conversations from a hospital bed

by aircherub



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, justin/alex is just implied, so is charlie/alex but still, this was mostly self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aircherub/pseuds/aircherub
Summary: Alex and Justin have a talk.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Justin Foley/Alex Standall
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	conversations from a hospital bed

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know why i wrote this but i always liked the dynamic between alex and justin and i feel like we were robbed of more heartfelt hospital scenes in the season 4 finale so this short fic happened. i hope you guys like it!!

Alex dawdled unsurely next to the hospital bed, wringing his hands. He looked from the spotless linoleum floor, to the crumpled white sheet tangled around Justin’s body. He felt overly aware of every movement he made and he knew his hesitance could be openly seen which made it worse because he could feel Justin’s eyes on him. 

Clay, Jess and Charlie had left the room, Jess had said something about getting coffee but Alex knew they were just giving the two boys a moment to talk. He felt awkward, standing over Justin’s body, not knowing what to really say because he was never really friends with Justin. He’d admit that at one point he wanted to be friends with him, but when he had gotten accepted into the jock’s circle he realised that it was a world he didn’t fit in with. Ironic really, considering he’s best friends with Zach and dating the quarterback of the football team. 

“Jesus Christ, man.” Justin snapped weakly, bringing Alex out of his thoughts. “Sit down, you’re making me fucking nervous.”

“Fuck you.” Alex rolled his eyes but still did what Justin said, making his way to the hard plastic chair by his bedside. He pulled it forward as he sat, wincing at the loud scrape it made. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, the only noise interrupting it was the steady beep coming from the machines hooked to his friend’s frail body. He had seen Justin in moments of weakness, the ups and downs of his drug addiction and subsequent recovery were clear for anyone to see but that was nothing compared to seeing Justin in a hospital bed, knowing there’s isn’t anything anyone can do to help him recover from this. 

“I want you to say something… y’know, at the funeral.” Justin broke the silence, his voice was quiet, his hands fiddling anxiously with the sheets covering him. Alex was reminded that the Justin laying in front of him was vastly different to the one from a couple years ago. The Justin that oozed confidence and superiority was gone, the illusion of entitled, popular jock had disappeared and left behind a scared, sad boy that was dealt a hand he didn’t know how to play. 

“Me? You want _me_ to…” Alex trailed off, frowning.

“Yeah, of course, man.” Justin nodded, looking up and immediately making eye contact with Alex. “You’re honest, and we haven’t exactly had the smoothest relationship but you’ll tell the truth.”

Justin looked like he had more to say, so Alex stayed quiet, allowing him to take his time with his thoughts. 

“You always call me out on my shit but you’re there for me too. Back with the tapes, you gave me a place to stay even though I was lying to Jess and making all that shit harder for you, for everyone. You saved my life.” Justin coughed, wet and chesty and it had Alex cringing internally because it sounded like it fucking _hurt_. “Everyone else is gonna say shit to make me look like a fucking saint or some shit and I don’t want that.”

“Alright.” Alex said simply, swallowing around the lump in his throat and if Justin saw the tears that had started to mist over his eyes he didn’t mention it. “I’ll speak at your funeral, someone’s gotta make sure everyone remembers what a piece of shit you were.” 

Alex’s tone was light, a clear joke made in an attempt to ease the air around them, and Justin laughed despite himself. They lapsed back into silence, the room and their thoughts heavy with the weight of their previous conversation. 

Alex knew he wasn’t going to say anything to make Justin look like a piece of shit, even if he did he’s pretty sure Jess and Clay would murder him for it. Justin and Alex’s relationship was messy and complicated. They had done their fair share of hurting each other and Alex could say with complete certainty that at the beginning he had hated Justin. He hated what he stood for and who he was defending but he still had a soft spot for him and it was hard to say no to Justin or really stay mad at him. 

Everyone knew Justin had a less than ideal home life and Alex sympathised with that, he understood that certain circumstances caused you to make bad decisions and even though Alex gave him shit for it, he never held it against him or let it cloud his judgement of Justin. 

They helped each other, in a weird way. Not to the extent that Zach had helped him or Clay helped Justin. They didn’t like each other but they cared and, sometimes, that’s enough. 

“So… St. George, huh?” Justin began, the obvious teasing that was about to begin caused Alex to shut his eyes and take a breath. “Are the rumours true?”

“What rumours, Justin?” Alex asked, regretting the question as soon as the words left his lips. 

“Oh, just the ones that say he’s good with his hands.” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively. 

“If you weren’t in a hospital bed right now I’d beat the shit out of you.” Alex deadpanned, not wanting to indulge Justin with details of his and Charlie’s sex-life. 

“Oh, come on, Alex! I’m a dying man, you gotta give me something.” He whined, carefully shifting his body to look over at Alex before sending him a quick wink. “At least tell me if he’s better than me?” 

It took all of Alex’s self-control to refrain from jumping out of his seat and smothering Justin with his own pillow. He settled on sending a harsh glare Justin’s way, though any intimidation he had initially gone for was lost due to the deep blush on his cheeks. Justin laughed hard at this, still letting out small giggles even when it turned into another fit of loud coughs. 

“He’s good for you, and you’re good for him, Alex. Hold onto that, yeah?” Justin said once the fit had passed, his voice raspy and quiet. “And make sure Jess and Clay are alright. I-I know they can take care of themselves but…” He trailed off, unsure about what to say because he’s never been good with words but Alex understood. 

“I will.” Alex promised, a sad smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed, lemme know! <3 kudos/comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
